La maldición de año nuevo
by senokis
Summary: Otro fic mio de Navidad! Ren es afectado por una neko maldición. Entrad para descubrirlo jus jus. Aviso yaoi. Regalo de navidad para Nemessys :3
1. Un regalo un tanto especial

La maldición de año nuevo

Tachán! Yo con otro de mis fics especiales de navidad n.n! Una maldición ataca a nuestro pobre Ren justo en las campanadas para recibir el año 2006 (los que fumáis os jodeis. Es que aquí en España se va a legalizar la ley anti-tabaco el 1 de Enero, justo el cumpleaños de Ren T.T).

Bueno, avisos:

-diálogos entre guiones-

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

(N/A: yo molestando con notas por el medio)

**Importante: **este fic está situado un par de años después del torneo y Hao está viviendo con todos en la pensión.

Este es un fic yaoi (pareja sorpresa je je) así que si eres homofóbico/a… qué haces aquí? ò.o por cierto, si desvarío mucho es porque me puse a escribirlo en clase de filosofía, y…como tenía que escribir al mismo tiempo que él dictaba y dicta muy rápido, así que… ponía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza GOMEN!

………………………..

Ren se levantó con una extraña sensación, pero todo parecía normal, estaba en su habitación, echado en su futón con un pequeño reflejo de luz venido de la ventana iluminando la habitación. Tenía todas sus cosas ordenadas estratégicamente, su Kwan-Dao en una esquina esperando para ser utilizada para su entrenamiento matutino, justo antes de empezar a beberse sus 3 litros diarios de leche. Pero, de repente, notó un escalofrío, como si algo a su espalda estuviera observando, acechándole.

Con un lento movimiento alcanzó el arma más cercana a su futón, por si a

Caso surgía algún tipo de ataque. Se iba acercando. Notaba su respiración. Entonces. Le golpeó con una bolsa.

-Reeeen!- se quejó la extraña figura llevando las manos a su ahora dolorida cabeza- estás loco? Pero qué haces?

-o.o? que qué hago yo? Qué haces tú en mi habitación cerebro de hielo?

-vine a despertarte, ya te estabas retrasando

-retrasando? Un Tao nunca se retrasa.

-pues va a ser que esta vez si. No recuerdas? Hoy viene mi hermanita del viaje con Anna al templo de-no-se-que en no-se-donde. Siempre trae regalos, supongo que le hace ilusión, en fin, si bajamos ya los cogeremos los primeros.

-y me puedes decir para qué quiero yo uno de esos estúpidos regalos? Fijo que es una de estas tonterías baratas compradas en el primer templo que visitaron de recuerdo de tal o recuerdo de cual, horteras, que otros dos millones iguales en cualquier otra tienda cercana.

-Bah! No seas así, venga, baja- dijo Horo mientras bajaba al pobre Ren al piso de abajo para coger los regalos casi sin darle tiempo ni a quitarse el pijama ni nada.

Ya allí:

-Hola hermanito! o!- chilló la loca de la hermana del azul mientras abrazaba al susodicho- te eché de menos. Os traje regalos!

-en serio? No me lo esperaba! No tenías por qué hacerlo!- intentaba decir Horo mientras se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones a causa de la presión.

-_vaya falso que es este niño_- pensó Ren

Pilika empezó ya a repartir los regalos. Un mechero de recuerdo para Hao, unos audífonos de un color MUY hortera para Yoh, una bola de cristal de estas que las agitas y cae nieve para Horo, etc. En definitiva, regalos bastante cutres. Entonces llegó el turno de Ren.

-Y para ti… a ver, un momento, que no lo encuentro- decía la Usui mientras rebuscaba en una bolsa-. Ya está, para ti - le dio un paquetito negro con un lazo violeta.

Ren se dispuso a abrirlo con cuidado de no romper el papel, lo que empezó a estresar al reto de ocupantes de la habitación (N/A: no os molesta cuando alguien hace esto? Yo personalmente no lo aguanto… ¬¬). Cuando por fin lo abrió vio que era… (tachán tachán).

¿un cascabel? ò.o

-por quién me has tomado para querer esto?- era un collar como de gato, negro con un cascabel bastante grande colgando, para que sonara cuando este se movía.

-no… no te gusta?- preguntó Pilika con cara de corderito degollado.

-es que… verás…- el pobre Ren ya no sabía qué hacer, ponérselo y hacer el ridículo absoluto o decir la verdad (que era horrible y que ni muerto se lo iba a acercar al cuello) y que la loca esa se pusiera a llorar y dar voces. Difícil decisión… - me encanta (sonrisa falsa made in Ren)- dijo mientras se lo ponía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la segunda opción nee?

Hay que decir que el collar de neko no le quedaba tan mal. Llevaba su traje chino de combate negro y amarillo a juego con el collar.

-a que si? . Cuando lo vi se que era ideal para ti.

-_qué ideas tiene esta loca por kami-sama…_y por qué?

-Ren siempre te está llamando neko así que…

A estas alturas ya estaban todos riéndose a carcajada limpia del pobre Ren u.uU así que se fue al patio de atrás para intentar tranquilizarse un poco. Allí:

-_mierda!_- pensaba Ren mientras pateaba una piedra- _odio que se burlen de mi. NADIE se burla de un Tao! Encima todo es por culpa de Horo, a quién se le ocurre ponerme ese mote? ò.o es una estupidez! Aunque… si lo dice él la verdad es… que no me molesta tanto…kyaaa! Pero por qué me pongo a pensar esas cosas? Pero…_

-hola neko malhumorado!

-hola cerebro de hielo.

-hey! No me llames así

-te fastidias, por tu culpa tu estúpida hermanita me ha dejado en ridículo ¬¬

-bah! Pero si es verdad n.n eres mi neko malhumorado

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros, cerraron los ojos, y cuando se estaban rozando sus labios…

-Chicos!- ya estaba Pilika molestando u.u la escena que se encontró fue a cada uno en un extremo del patio más rojos que el espíritu del fuego.

-e…esto…- el Ainu intentando hablar- Pilika, cómo supiste dónde estábamos?

-am! Solo tuve que escuchar el cascabel! así es fácil encontrar a Ren!

-¬¬# bien, vale, ya está ahora sí que me voy a quitar el maldito cascabel! _Un maldito cascabel no me va a dejar sin vida sexual! ò.o _

Ren forcejeó con el collar durante una media hora pero… casi que… no se abrió.

-pero qué?

-Ren, qué te pasa?- preguntó el azul

-esto no se quita!

-vaya torpe que eres que ahora ni te sabes quitar un collar de gato XD- ante la mirada del chino el Ainu ya se calló (por si su vida peligraba) y se dispuso a intentar quitarle el collar, pero era verdad que no salía- que raro…

-hey chicos qué hacéis?- preguntó Yoh que estaba recién entrando al lugar con su hermano.

-nada, es solo que este maldito collar no sale.

-un momento, igual cortándolo…

-hey! Qué vais a cortar mi regalo?- dijo Pilika poniendo otra vez carita de cordero degollado.

-si, aparta niña- dijo Hao con su delicadeza innata apartándola de su camino- Yoh, pásame a Harusame- cuando tuvo el arma en sus manos- a ver Ren, apoya la cabeza en el suelo.

-ni de broma dejo que tú uses eso contra mi cuello, eres capaz de cortármelo!

-va, venga, que exagerado… Yoh, Horo, sujetadle.

-Kyaaaa! Dejadme en paz!- Ren intentaba soltarse de esos dos pataleando, pero le consiguieron poner contra el piso.

-venga, ahora Hao!

-bien!- de un sablazo preciso intentó cortar el collar pero a este no le quedó ni un solo rasguño-. Que raro…

-ya os lo dije, que no se puede quitar.

-esto se va a quitar como que me llamo Hao! Yoh! Posesiona a Harusame e inténtalo tú.

-nooo!- gritaba Ren (bueno, al menos lo intentaba porque tenía la cara contra el suelo y a esos dos encima)

-bien! Amidamaru en Harusame!- otra vez intentaron cortarlo pero no pasó nada. Ya estaba anocheciendo de repente una oscura silueta apareció de entre los arbustos.

-miau jus jus.

…………………………………

Qué será esa misteriosa silueta? No, esta vez no es Horo, todavía está sujetando a Ren. Cómo se podrá quitar nuestro neko favorito el collar? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo nOn!

Agradezco reviews. con cualquier comentario pliss.

Bye bss. Feliz navidad


	2. Secuestros

Esta es mi felicitación de año Nuevo para todos/as los/as fans de shaman king, en especial, a los fans del yaoi ñ.ñ no os entretengo más. Aquí está la continuación.

Aunque se que llega algo tarde u.u

……………………………

-bien! Amidamaru en Harusame!- otra vez intentaron cortarlo pero no pasó nada. Ya estaba anocheciendo de repente una oscura silueta apareció de entre los arbustos.

-miau jus jus.

-¿? Habéis oído eso?- preguntó Horo

-el qué? Como comprenderás no me pongo a ver qué ruidos hay por alrededor cuando tengo a dos gorilas encima mío intentando matarme. Quitaos de encima! 

-no, en serio- dijo Horo ignorando olímpicamente las quejas de Ren-, escucha.

Resignado el nek… esto… chino se puso a escuchar pero solo se oían unos maullidos- debe de ser solo un estúpido gato, ahora si… quitaos!

-ay! Ren Ren…- dijo suspirando Hao mientras él y el azul se quitaban de encima de este-. no deberías insultar a los de tu propia especie.

-¬¬# iros los dos a la mierda.

-tsk tsk, encima mal hablado. Con lo bueno que estás… es una pena…

-ya está! Me voy a dormir, haced lo que queráis, lleváis todo el día tocándome las narices!

Y así se fue dejándolos riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras se iba a su habitación. Allí se tiró en el futón.

-_serán… pero de qué van!_- puñetazo en el cojín- _encima todavía no me puedo quitar esa cosa. Y tengo hambre! Al final con todo este lío no pude ni cenar ni nada, pero no pienso bajar ¬¬. A ver si durmiendo algo… _-así durmió acurrucado entre las mantas n.n (que rico Ren enfurruñado ñ.ñ)

-O.O qué pasa?- Ren se despertó a causa de un ruido, probablemente en el piso de abajo.

Rápidamente cogió su kwan-dao y abrió la puerta para salir (como para ser un ladrón y entrar en esa casa… entre Ren, Hao… no sales vivo de ahí u.u). Al salir de la habitación…

-qué haces aquí cerebro de hielo?

-joder Ren! Qué susto!- Horo estaba casi en la lámpara del techo del salto que dio con la mano en el corazón- oí un ruido y pensé que igual había alguien abajo.

-yo también lo oí. Vamos abajo.

Llegaron "sigilosamente" abajo (entiéndase peleándose en susurros y pegándose cada tres escalones) y con la poca luz que había intentaron encontrar el alguien o algo que estaba causando el ruido. Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron una sombra escondiéndose debajo de la mesa. Con unas señas se dieron a entender que atacarían uno por cada lado, ya estaban en sus posiciones, se agacharon, y cuando fueron a pegar…

-Kyaaaa!- Horo empezó a gritar- qué es esta cosa?

La "cosa" en cuestión era un cascabel enorme que estaba saliendo de debajo de la mesa y se estaba abalanzando contra Ren. Este intentó cortarlo con su Kwan Dao pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, de repente algo empezó a salir y zam! Apareció un neko blanco gigante bastante gordo delante de los dos shamanes.

-qué hacéis armando tanto escándalo en mi cocina?- gritó una enfurecida Anna- qué es esta cosa tan ridícula?- preguntó mientras le tocaba la nariz.

-miau! Cómo te atreves simple humana?

-cómo que simple humana?- menos mal que en ese momento llegaron Hao y Yoh para agarrarla antes de que le empezara a darle con su collar u.u- cómo te atreves bicho? Soltadme que le mato!

-qué demonios haces aquí?- habló por fin Hao mientras intentaba sujetar a su cuñada

-he venido a buscar a mi prometida miau- dijo el… ¿gato?

-prometida? O.o

-si miau, la que lleve un cascabel igual que este está destinada a pasar la eternidad conmigo miau.

Todos se dan la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Ren, el cual se estaba intentando ir disimuladamente por la puerta.

-qué! Por qué me miráis a mí?

-Ren- dijo Yoh- podrías quitarte la mano del cuello?

-no lo veo necesario

-Ren, en serio, quítatelo- esta vez habló Hao

-está bien ¬¬- al quitarse la mano del cuello el gato pudo ver el cascabel.

-miau, eres tú.

-yo? Yo soy un chico!

-miau, y qué? nadie es perfecto-con un rápido movimiento el gato gigante se volvió a meter dentro de su cascabel y volando enganchó a Ren y se lo llevó a pesar de los golpes que daba este. se fue por la ventana antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

-O.O pero… qué demonios acaba de pasar?- preguntó Hao mientras soltaba a Anna (su cara corría peligro de ser golpeada dolorosamente).

-n…no lo se- respondió Horo- un gato gigante se acaba de llevar a Ren diciendo que es su prometido?

-creo que si.

-ams… era lo que pensaba…

-QUÉ? Pero eso es imposible! Hay que ir a buscarle!- Horo ya tenía la tabla y todas las cosas a cuestas preparado para irse por la puerta cuando…

-y a dónde vas a ir idiota?- Hao le interrumpió- primero habrá que averiguar a dónde se fue.

-es verdad… T.T

-igual fue al templo de donde proviene el amuleto, debe de ser su hogar o algo por el estilo- dijo Anna.

-fijo que si- dijo una voz abajo.

Todos miran hacia abajo…

-MANTA!- caída tipo anime.

-sip, me perdí el tren después de clase particular así que vine hacia acá, fijo que en mi portátil sale algo sobre esto, cómo se llamaba el templo?

-mmm… Furuba creo- dijo Pilika.

-está bien- tecleó rápido el nombre, y esperó un poco por los resultados-. Aquí pone algo. Es una leyenda, sobre un gato, dicen que es un demonio muy antiguo, el día de año nuevo quedó con su novia para sellar su amor durante las campanadas, pero, ella se murió justo antes en un incendio, lo único que quedó de ella fue un cascabel. Desde entonces en esta fecha él la busca incansable cada noche.

-vaya…- esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Yoh- entonces… toma a Ren como a su novia? Ja ja ja ja nOn! Que bueno!- ya estaba rodando por el suelo de la risa u.uU

-no tiene gracia!- gritó Horo.

-hay que rescatarle- habló por fin Hao-, no hay ninguna manera?

-creo que si, vamos a ver… tiene que recibir un beso antes de dar las campanadas de media noche. Entonces no tendrá más remedio que dejarle en paz. Ooops! Hay un problemilla… si no, se va a quedar con forma de gato para la eternidad

-qué!- todos a la vez.

-no pasa nada, yo me ofrezco voluntaria para el beso!- dijo Pilika.- no permitiré que le pase nada.

-tú voluntaria? Ni de coña!- le dijo Horo.

-por qué? Ni que te gustara a ti- dijo esta.

-¬/¬ … por qué dices eso?

-Kyaaa! Te gusta Ren!

-que no, que no! 

-había notado algo, pero pensé que eran paranoias mías. Que sepas que porque seas mi hermano no voy a competir menos duro.

-competir? Qué dices?

-si, a partir de ahora, el primero que llegue al templo puede liberar a Ren.

-entonces yo también participo- dijo alguien.

-HAO!- gritaron a la vez sorprendidos los hermanos Usui-. Qué pintas tú aquí? te gusta Ren?

-no, quién dijo que te tenía que gustar? Simplemente me parece que el chinito está muy bien, quizás después de salvarle me devuelva el favor…- les respondió con una de sus sexy-sonrisas ñ.ñ

Mirada de odio por parte de los gemelos y de lo-sabía por parte del resto de habitantes… -si eso es lo que quieres- empezó Horo- allá tú, pero que sepas que no me vas a poder ganar- ambos se miraron a los ojos y apareció un típico efecto de rayos XD

-que sepas que me has lanzado un desafío. No pararé.

-eso espero.

-bien- siguió Pilika-, empezamos a partir de ahora, el primero que encuentre a Ren y le de el beso gana.

-está bien.

En un suspiro los tres ya habían desaparecido.

-qué irán a hacer estos idiotas?- preguntó por fin Anna después de un tiempo.

-no lo se jijiji pero fijo que va a ser muy entretenido.

Allá en el templo… estaba Ren metido en una jaula en un patio enfrente de la entrada.

-sácame de aquí estúpido gato!- Ren llevaba ya un tiempo gritándole y dando patadas a la puerta para intentar salir.

-miau, tranquilo, cuando lleguen las campanadas ya no te hará falta eso.

-qué?

-si, miau, en ese momento te convertirás en gato y no podrás salir del templo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, estaba encerrado con un gato que se quería casar con él, no podía salir de ahí y para colmo le avergonzaba decirlo, pero dependía de la ayuda de esos locos para salir de ahí

NO! Estaba perdido! _Pero… que demonios? _Cuando pasó la mano por el pelo en un acto de desesperación descubrió algo MUY raro, sus orejas se estaban volviendo picudas y con pelo negro-violaceo.

………………………………..

Bueno, qué tal? Me encanta imaginarme a Ren como neko ñ.ñ que rico! 3

Gracias por sus reviews a: NICOLEASAKURA32, yumi-neiry, Annita Kyo

Feliz año nuevo (por muy muy muy retrasado u.uU)


	3. Empieza la carrera

Nuevo capítulo nOn! Mi felicitación de año nuevo extremadamente atrasada. Pero este es muy cortito, (por eso lo subo tan rápido) lo compensaré con el siguiente…

…………………………

En el momento en el que Pilika dijo esas palabras rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, Hao y Horo enseguida intentaron cruzar al mismo tiempo la puerta cuando blam! Cayeron los dos al suelo y Pilika les pasó andando por encima.

-adios pringaos!- dijo esta mientras se iba corriendo- a ver cómo encontráis sin mí el templo!

-mierda!- exclamó Hao muy educadamente- tiene razón! Cómo voy a ir?

-si quieres… yo tengo un mapa de su localización. Estaba en uno de los regalos que trajo mi hermana.- dijo el azul mientras le enseñaba un colgante de allí muy extraño.

-bien, tráelo- dijo el shaman de fuego extendiendo la mano.

-ni hablar, no soy idiota, se que en cuanto te lo des te irás. Así que antes de dártelo quiero un favor a cambio.

-escúpelo.

-quiero que me lleves hasta el templo con tu espíritu del fuego, allí competiremos para ver quién le da el beso a Ren. Con un poco de organización llegaremos antes que la bruja de mi hermanis.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo mientras se levantaba de suelo (sip, todavía estaban tirados en el suelo de la entrada u.uU)- vamos al patio!- allí…- Espíritu del Fuego!- un gupo de llamas danzaron rápidamente alrededor de ellos tomando la forma debida y elevándoles al cielo.- hacia dónde hay que ir?- dijo casi gritando debido al ruido que producía el viento al chocar contra ellos a toda velocidad.

-hacia el norte!

-bien!

-hacia dónde está el norte?

Caída estilo anime por parte de Horo…- y tú eres el que me iba a llevar? Que no sabías del tema?

-tranqui, tranqui, vamos a por una brújula…

Tuvieron que bajar otra vez hasta la pensión a buscar una, aguantar la risa de Yoh mientras se la daba después de media hora buscándola y luego el zape de Anna por haber pegado a su prometido. Ya estaban volando por encima de la ciudad en la que se encontraba el templo cuando…

-y ahora por dónde?- preguntó por enésima vez el shaman de fuego.

-no lo se, este mapa es muy raro…

-cómo que no lo sabes? Trae acá anda que no tienes ni idea!

-no, ya lo encontraré yo solo.

-no seas cabezota! Pásamelo!- estaban forcejeando cuando zas!- inútil!

-cómo que inútil? El mapa se cayó por tu culpa!- mirada asesina de Hao- bueno, vale, vale, sobrevolaremos la zona hasta que lo encontremos. No debe de pasar desapercibido no?

-buena idea, es una pena que no lo puedas disfrutar.

-?

-sin mapa, no hay trato, así que aquí acaba tu viajecito.

-pero eso no es justo!

-en el amor y en la guerra todo vale Hotito- se despidió Hao mientras le daba un empujón al Usui haciendo que este se cayera en las afueras de la ciudad- vaya ingenuo- dijo mientras miraba su caída asomado al espíritu.

En un punto bastante cercano se encontraba Pilika cogiendo un billete de tren (los otros dos no lo sabían pero había un tren turístico que dejaba justo en frente del templo porque era turístico u.uU).

En otro lugar todavía estaba encerrado Ren en la jaula examinando una larga cola que le había empezado a salir a juego con las dos orejas de neko.

……………………………

Weno… qué tal? Para cualquier cosa reviews pliss.

Gracias por los suyos a: **elizabeth, horitazoldick, Zahia vlc y Annita Kyo **

Bye bss n.n


End file.
